Why?
by gafreak
Summary: My take on what happened after Lexie showed up at Mark's apartment at the end of the Valentine's Day episode.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm thinking this story will be 3, maybe 4 chapters long. I got a few requests to write a Slexie story, so here it is. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Lexie stood outside of Mark's door, knowing why she was there, but still very unsure as to why she was there. It seemed like Mark was taking forever to open the door and she considered leaving before he did. She could hear him talking to someone as his footsteps neared the door. When he finally opened the door, he looked somewhat stunned to see Lexie standing there.<p>

"Hey, I thought maybe the girls could have a play date," Lexie stated as she lifted her niece higher on her hip. "And we could, uh, talk about stuff, cuz there's some stuff that I've been wanting to say." The crash of a pan interrupted Lexie's thoughts. "Is that Julia? I'll go."

Quickly, Mark explained, "Avery's cooking me dinner." Lexie was finally reaching out to him and he didn't want to lose her yet again.

"Oh, that's…" stammered Lexie.

"But he can go, if you want to talk. Should he go?" asked Mark as Avery stepped behind him to see who was at the door.

"Hey."

Needless to say, Lexie was very confused as to why her most recent ex was cooking her other ex dinner on Valentine's Day. "Nope, it's nothing. I, uh, he, um, I'm, it's nothing. You two have a very pleasant evening."

"Don't be stupid. You love steak. Sofia, your friend's here," he called over his shoulder as he pulled Lexie into the apartment.

* * *

><p>Lexie took a minute to try to figure out what she was going to say. She didn't want to have the conversation she had been planning to have with Mark while Jackson was in the room. By the time Lexie had collected her thoughts and figured out a plan, Mark had taken Zola from her arms and set her in the pack and play with Sofia.<p>

Jackson could tell Lexie was wondering what he was doing cooking Mark dinner on Valentine's Day. "I asked Mark to help me study for my boards. I'm kinda behind everyone else; I didn't realize they've all been studying for months already. He mentioned that Julia had an emergency and wouldn't be able to make it tonight, so I thought I could bribe him to help me study by making him dinner."

"That answers my question as to why you're making him dinner," Lexie took her coat off and set it on the back of the couch next to where Mark had set Zola's.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes of awkward conversation later, they were sitting down to dinner. Much to Lexie's relief, Zola started to cry to be changed in the middle of the meal, right as Jackson asked Mark how things were going with Julia.<p>

"Is it okay if I change her in Sofia's room? I'll be right back," Lexie excused herself from the table and carried the one-year-old into the small bedroom off the living room.

Mark took advantage of Lexie's absence to ask Jackson to leave after they finished eating, to make up some excuse about being paged, anything really. Mark knew Lexie well enough to know that she wouldn't talk about whatever she was thinking while he was there.

Eventually they finished their meal, mainly talking about work and Mark quizzing Jackson on material he was fairly certain would be on the boards. After rinsing the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher, Jackson picked up his jacket. "Thanks for the help, Dr. Sloan. I'm feeling a lot better about the boards. Of course, I still have a lot of studying to do, but I'm not so freaked about them for tonight, at least."

* * *

><p>After Jackson left, Lexie lifted both girls from the pack and play and was sitting on the floor with them. Mark opened a beer and sat on the couch, watching Lexie with the girls. "Why, Lex?"<p>

"Why, what?" Lexie wanted further clarification of what he was asking her about.

"Why are you here? Why did you leave me? Why did you comfort me in the stairs the day of the accident and again in the lounge that same day? Why did you really throw a softball at Julia? Why did you say 'me too' when I was on the phone a few weeks ago? I just want to know why you've done everything you have for the past year and a half."

"I came here with this whole speech planned and then Jackson was here and I didn't know what to do. I'm going to say what I've been thinking and I need you to just let me say it before you say anything," requested Lexie as she stood up and sat on the couch next to Mark.

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

"Okay. When you told me Callie was pregnant and it was your baby, I was angry. I didn't want to see you or talk to you, but I still loved you. Jackson told me how you sent him with the candy to try to find out how was feeling in the days that followed and I knew that you still cared about me. I couldn't be sure that you loved me like you once did, because if men who are in love with their girlfriends don't get another woman pregnant. I know we weren't together when you slept with Callie, but you still hurt me. I've seen how great you are with Sofia and I really regret not giving you a chance. Even though I was with Jackson when Callie had the accident, I wanted to do nothing more than to hold you and let you know that everything would be okay. I don't know if you know this, but I would sneak into the NICU to check on Sofia when you and Arizona weren't around. I realize that I've been immature when it comes to the challenges we've faced, like Sloan and Sofia, but I swear I've grown up and I would love if you gave me another chance. I still love you, Mark. I never stopped loving you."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. I'm still not really sure where I'm going with this story. I usually have several chapters of a story written before I start to post it, but I'm posting as I finish each chapter with this one. As always, reviews are much loved!**

* * *

><p>Mark took a minute to take in everything Lexie had just told him. "That's a really nice speech, Lex; you must have taken lessons from Robbins. If I hadn't told you that Julia had an emergency and wouldn't be able to make it, would you still have shown up here, on Valentine's Day, to tell me this or are you just being desperate and single?"<p>

"First of all, I can't believe you just called me desperate. Second, I've been wanting to tell you this for weeks now. I didn't want to tell you at work and you're always with Julia when you're not working. Tonight was the first chance I've had to talk to you alone in months when there wasn't the chance of someone overhearing," stated Lexie as she twisted her body to look Mark in the eye.

This was going to be a long evening if they continued to have awkward pauses after the other said something. "You really sat with Sofia in the NICU when Arizona and I weren't there?"

Lexie reached down and ran her hand over the top of Sofia's head. "Yeah. She was so tiny; I didn't want her to be alone, especially if something happened. I'd sneak in at night or when I knew you were both in surgery or with Callie," Lexie paused as Zola stood up and looked between the two adults. "You know, Zola's part of why I decided to come over here."

"Yeah, I know you used her for the play date excuse. If you hadn't been babysitting, I doubt you would have shown up asking for a play date with Sofia."

"That's not what I mean, Mark," groaned Lexie. "Seeing Meredith with Zola made me realize that you can overcome the worst situation and be happy. Meredith had a really crappy childhood and it wasn't easy for her and Derek to finally adopt Zola, but they did and she's happier than she's ever been. We were really happy when we got back together after the shooting, only for me to run off when Callie got pregnant. I think we could really work if you gave me another chance."

"I'm with Julia now. I'm not going to leave her just because you showed up and wanted to play with my kid. The same kid who caused us to break up the last time we were together."

By now, Lexie had lifted Zola into her lap and the toddler was starting to fall asleep. "Did you not hear me say that I still love you? I know you've been unsure about being with Julia since you heard Jackson and I broke up. Please, just give me another chance."

"I need to put Sofia to bed. You can put Zola down in the pack and play. I'll be right back," Mark said as he picked his daughter up from where she dozed off on the floor.

* * *

><p>Once Mark walked into Sofia's room and shut the door behind him, he began to talk to his daughter. "That's Lexie out there. You've met Lexie before but you've never really spent any time with her. I hope you like her because I really like her. I never stopped loving her, but you really helped to fill the empty spot she left in my heart. Help me figure out what to do, kid. Julia's great, but I don't see myself having a future with her like I used to see with Lexie. I'm not sure if I still feel that or not, simply because she bails when things get hard."<p>

Sofia briefly opened her eyes and looked at Mark as he changed her into a purple sleeper before closing them and falling back to sleep. "Feel free to start crying uncontrollably if you think I need to get out of there for a few minutes. I love you, sweetie."

With that, Mark turned out the light on the changing table and closed the door, entering the living room to find Lexie watching Zola sleep in the pack and play. "I think Sofia's out for the night. Is Zola good or does she need a bottle or something? You can use one of Sofia's and there's milk in the fridge."

Standing up, somewhat startled, Lexie said, "No, she's passed out. I really shouldn't stay too much longer, I'm sure Meredith and Derek are wondering where we disappeared to."

"They'll call if they're worried. I'm sure they haven't even noticed that you two are gone. We need to talk. You shocked me by showing up here, but you basically poured your heart out to me and I have some stuff to tell you."

Right as Mark was patting the couch next to where he was sitting as a way to invite Lexie to join him, there was a knock at the door. "It's probably Arizona. I'm guessing Callie took her camping and she left Callie in the middle of the woods somewhere," explained Mark. "It's open. You can come in," he called out, not wanting to get up.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I work tonight and the next three days. The next chance I'll really have to write is Monday afternoon, so I probably won't have an update until Monday night or sometime Tuesday. Sorry in advance for the long wait. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

><p>"I can't make it to dinner because I was saving someone's sight and you get all cozy on Valentine's Day with your ex! I can't believe you, Mark. I never want to see you again. I'm sure you have what you think is a really good explanation for her being here, but I don't want to hear it," Julia shouted at Mark as soon as she walked through the door and saw Mark and Lexie together on the couch.<p>

Before Mark could say anything, Lexie jumped from the couch and ran over to Julia, stopping her from exiting the apartment. "Julia, wait. I just showed up here. I brought Zola over to play with Sofia and I had some stuff I wanted to ask Mark about. I swear he didn't call me, asking me to come over. The girls just fell asleep. We'd only been sitting together for a few minutes. Nothing happened. I'm going to leave, let Mark explain everything to you. Do you really think we'd be crazy enough to do anything with two babies in the room?"

As Lexie was speaking, Mark lifted Zola from the pack and play and slipped her jacket on. "I think Sofia enjoyed seeing her friend tonight. Tell Meredith and Derek to call about setting up another play date for them. Good night Lexie, Zola," Mark said as he handed the sleeping one-year-old to Lexie.

* * *

><p>By now, Julia was standing near the kitchen island, taking in the remnants of their dinner that hadn't been cleaned up yet. "Really, Mark? She brought the baby over for a play date, but there's an expensive bottle of wine two-thirds empty and it's obvious that someone cooked tonight. What really happened here?"<p>

Mark could tell that Julia was too upset by the fact that Lexie was there to understand what really happened, but he was determined to attempt to get her to hear the truth. "Avery showed up with the bottle of wine and a bag of food. He offered to cook me dinner if I helped he study for the boards. Apparently he's behind everyone else with studying. Lexie showed up right before dinner was ready. She said she wanted to talk, but when she heard someone in the kitchen she offered to leave, thinking it was you. I insisted that she stay. Avery left after dinner, he got paged or something. Lexie and talked, that's it, nothing happened between us."

"I don't care that nothing supposedly happened between you two. You spent Valentine's Day with your ex-girlfriend and your current girlfriend walked in on the two of you looking rather cozy on the couch. I thought I could come over and surprise you. I knew you had Sofia tonight, but I still thought maybe we could spend the night together. I thought you were had changed and weren't the guy I've heard all sorts of stories about. I guess I was wrong and you're still the man whore I've heard so much about," Julia stated, trying to keep her voice down to not wake Sofia.

"Please stop jumping to conclusions about me and Lexie. I swear nothing happened," Mark was also trying, but failing to keep his voice down.

"It's always been obvious to me and everyone else that sees you two together that you're still in love with one another. I think you are the only person who either didn't know it or wouldn't admit it."

"Julia, please…"

"I don't want to hear it, Mark. Actually, I don't want to ever hear from you again!"

* * *

><p>With that, Julia turned and ran out the door, slamming it behind her. The sudden noise caused Sofia to wake and start crying. Mark entered his daughter's room and lifted her from her crib before sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of the room with her. Even though Mark knew Sofia was going to spend most nights at her mothers' apartment, he made sure to have everything in her room that he might need while she was there.<p>

For the second time in a matter of hours, Mark looked at his daughter and had a heart to heart with her. "Looks like I'm on my own again, kid. I never want to hurt you like I've hurt so many other people in my life. Plus, I'm pretty sure if I do, your moms will kill me if I do. I never really like Julia in the same way I liked Lexie. I still really like Lexie, I just couldn't tell her that earlier; it would have complicated things between Julia and I, but I guess there isn't a Julia and I anymore. I should tell her, shouldn't I?" Mark took in the infants features, she looked so much like her mother. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have the child he always wanted, now he just needed the woman she wanted. "I know you just fell back asleep, but how about we go for a car ride? You sleep even better in the car. Daddy has to go talk to Lexie. I don't think it will take long, but I really have to do this tonight."

Mark proceeded to bundle the little girl up and carry her down to his car where he strapped her into the car seat in the back seat of his car. Once she was settled in her seat, he climbed in the front and steered his car across town to Meredith and Derek's house. He was relieved as he turned into the driveway that Lexie's car was parked in the driveway and the living room lights were on.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on, baby girl. I have to talk to Lexie and as much as you love your car seat, I can't leave you in the car alone," Mark said as he parked behind Lexie's car and unbuckled Sofia, causing her to stir from her slumber, only to settle herself against Mark's shoulder. While walking to the front door, Mark pulled his cell phone from his pocket and hit the number one, praying Lexie would answer her phone.

"I'm not coming back over, Mark," answered Lexie.

"I'm not asking you to come back over. Just come open the door. I'm standing on the porch, it's kinda cold out here and I have Sofia with me. I need to talk to you."

* * *

><p>Two seconds later, the brunette opened the door and let Mark step inside. "What are you doing here? You better not have shown up for me to be your rebound because Julia left you."<p>

"How did you know Julia left me? I need to talk to you and it couldn't wait. Can we go sit down, first?"

Lexie led Mark into the living room where he laid Sofia on Zola's play mat in the middle of the room. "I'm not gonna lie, you really hurt me when you left after Callie got pregnant. Those days after the accident when I never left the hospital, I wanted nothing more than for you to crawl into bed in the on-call with me and tell me that everything would be okay. Even though you left me twice, I realized that I didn't deserve you, but that doesn't mean I stopped loving you. Ever since you showed up at my door at the Archfield asking for me to teach you," Mark made air quotes as he said the last two words, "I knew you were different and would be a part of my life for the rest of my life."

Lexie couldn't believe Mark had just made the same kind of speech as she had made just hours earlier. "I just need a minute, I'll be right back," Lexie said as she ran out of the living room and up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the door at the end of the hallway, Lexie pounded on the door, "Mer, I really need to talk to you right now."<p>

The door opened seconds later. "Are you trying to wake Zola up? What's going on? It's almost midnight," stated Meredith as she glanced at her watch.

"I went over to Mark's earlier and told him that I still love him. Julia walked in while we were sitting on the couch, talking. I guess she broke up with Mark after I left. Now Mark is sitting in the living room with Sofia, telling me that he never stopped loving me after I broke up with him when Callie got pregnant. What should I do?" panicked Lexie to her older sister.

"Go back downstairs is what you should do! Tell him how you're feeling about what he just told you. Good night, Lexie. Let me know what happens in the morning," Meredith closed her bedroom door, leaving Lexie standing alone in the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about that. I had to let Meredith and Derek know that I won't be able to listen for Zola tonight. I just want to get this straight, you're still in love with me?" Lexie paced back and forth.<p>

Mark hesitated before answering, "I never stopped loving you. Yes, I'm still in love with you. I've seen you with Zola and you've accepted that Sofia's a huge part of my life now."

"Sofia's such a great baby. It's pretty hard to not like her."

"I need to know one thing, Lexie," Mark said, pausing to be sure Lexie was listening to him. "You aren't going to run when something doesn't go your way."

"Before I say that I won't run, do you have other kids that you haven't mentioned to me?"

"I can honestly say I only know of Sloan and Sofia. Does this mean what I think it means?"

Before sitting down on the couch again, Lexie picked Sofia up from the mat on the floor. As she settled down next to Mark, she said, "I want to be a part of your life for the rest of it. I want to see this little girl grow up. It's still technically Valentine's Day. This is the best Valentine's Day I've ever had."


End file.
